Harry Potter tells 25 Villains to Shut Up
Nigel: Oh, pity. Now we have to useless, flightless birds. *Henry: Keep your hands straight, you imbecile! Maybe you should go make yourself useful! *Raccoon: It's not about thievery. It's about that food getting to those animals. Have you forgotten my motto? *Bela: Well, well, well... the little human and his pet! *Gnorga: He is kind, he is good, he is gentle and he is giving a bad name to trolls everywhere! *Growly: Who cares if you wanna scary or not? Doesn't matter! It was suppose to be about me taking over everything! Cancel Halloween right now, or else you can kiss this dude goodbye. *The Bubble Poppin' Boys: Do you call us the Bubble Poppin' Boys? And order to play with another charter throw him it's bubble blowing on our town! *Chief McBrusque: Cowards! Soon as they heared us coming they turned pail! *Squint: You have until sunrise to build my me ship... if you ever want to precious egg again! *Thunderclap: Well, look who got relevated! *Bill Cipher: But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! *Professor Hinkle: You silly children believe everything you see. When you grow up, you'll realized that snowman can't come to live. *Raiden the Moon King: This is the end of your story. Now take one last look with that lonely eye. One last look at this wretched place you call home. *Bruce: Name's Bruce. It's all right. I understand. Why trust a shark, right? *Giant Squid: (Roaring) *May: Listen up. Here's the plan. We'll deal with the hairy beast on the ship. The rest of you, go for the human on the ship. *Hunter: And she expects this women. And when she's old enough, we'll return her to the human world. *Myles Standish: I said I will get you turkeys. *Lenny Leopard: Let's end this! *Zygon: Move and you're dead. *Chester V.: Food with legs is much harder catch. They hide, they fight back, they want to live. Ugh. But now that I control your FLDSMDFR, I can pave your island and work in complete secrecy. Live Corp will remain the coolest hippest company in the world with a new Food Bar version 8.0! *Dag: Well, look at the hero. You thought you could come into my den! Now, why would you lay down and watch while we eat your friends? *The Grand Duke of Owls: But you see, we creatures of the night have worked very hard to make absolutely sure that that bird does not return. *Vinnie: Oh, yes, shorty! Looks like the race is over for you! *Queen Narissa: How about this? And they all lived happily ever after! Well, at least I did! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! *Harry Potter: Shut up! SHUT UP!!! (Punches) *(Nigel Gets Knocked) *(Henry Gets Knocked) *(Raccoon Gets Knocked) *(Bela Gets Knocked) *(Gnorga Gets Knocked) *(Growly Gets Knocked) *(The Bubble Poppin' Boys Gets Knocked) *(Chief McBrusque Gets Knocked) *(Squint Gets Knocked) *(Thunderclap Gets Knocked) *(Blii Cipher Gets Knocked) *(Professor Hinkle Gets Knocked) *(Raiden the Moon King Gets Knocked) *(Bruce Gets Knocked) *(Giant Squid Gets Knocked) *(May Gets Knocked) *(Hunter Gets Knocked) *(Myles Standish Gets Knocked) *(Lenny Leopard Gets Knocked) *(Zygon Gets Knocked) *(Chester V. Gets Knocked) *(Dag Gets Knocked) *(The Grand Duke of Owls Gets Knocked) *(Vinnie Gets Knocked) *(Queen Narissa Gets Knocked)